neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Chrome (XI)
Sin_Chrome is an unseated member of Division 11, who joined in S2 R30. He is a lover of Kingdom Hearts, Ulquiorra, (sometimes) Dark Souls, and a writer of Soul Eater Fan Fictions on Fanfiction.net (TheCloudWeaver). He likes to be very out-going and is generally friendly (until you piss him off). History When Sin was alive, his name was Miles. He loved video games, especially Kingdom Hearts. At the age of 9, he learned about the true sorrow of the world he resided in, and began having suicidal thoughts. But through the confort of his girlfriend Allyssa, he lived on. At the age of 10, he began playing flute with his friends Fern, and Aelita. At the age of 12, he had church school, which taught him how to love Jesus Christ and the world after dying. Although he found it quite boring, he continued learning, and at the age of 14, he was murdered. His murder was his best friend Ali - he wanted him to die so that he could have Allyssa all to himself. At the moment of his death he recited the following. "This world isn't fair. Why should I have to suffer for the stupidity of others. They are blind to the fact that death is nothing more than that - death. Do they really think that because of the Devil existing, there also must be a God? Ha ! Nothing more than a blind man believing in his own stupidity. Pathetic basterds. Am I dead? Of course. But without a clear path, I am nothing more than what I believe. I believe this world is empty. Not filled with sorrow, but empty. There is no God, there is no Devil. There is only death, and I see it." After dying he found himself in a place known as the Purgatory, where he met a man named Suchiya. He said that if he was willing to give up his humanity, he could live again. To Miles, this was the very evidence he had recited at death. There is no other life you get, you only get one. But to Suchiya, he explained that he could revive him, but Miles needed to agree to his deal. Miles said, fine. Suchiya laughed and casted a spell on him. He turned into a monster with no mind. "Miles?! THERE IS NO MORE MILES! HE DIED! You are no longer who you used to be! You see this? This is your name now. Sin_Chome (XI). You are the 8th, and you covet the number XI. Live on!? HA! There is only one price! HELL" He then lost all memory of his past life and died. But that's when light found him... Born of nothingness, shattered by reality, he sought peace in a world where only sorrow existed. He found this place in the form of Bleach Asylum, and as he wondered through, found the Gotei 13, and joined. Later, he became an unseated soldier in the 11th Division. As a sin, he is not able to die under regular terms, but has stated that 5 of his deaths, is equal to that of 1 death. He isn't immortal however, there is a way for him to die, but has not said it yet. The hidden sin is also part demon, shinigami, and sin. His Zanpakutō is known as the Inverted Illusion Lord. The time for his bankai is nigh... he will explain all in due time, or forget all that is known. Appearance Sin looks much like 16 year old, with light brown curly hair. He likes to cosplay as his favorite anime characters, but you'll usually find him wearing his shinigami attire along with his Professor Stein coat above it. (I really do have one, it's awesome) He also is quite tall standing in about 6'2. Relationships Darksoulist - He finds Darksoulist to be funny and awesome, he has no desire to fight Dark and finds him as a friend. He is also Sin's sensei-senpai-san-sama-kun HolyDestroyer - Along with Darksoulist, he also finds Holy to be funny, and loved an old avatar Holy had of a picture of Nel, Sin's favorite female in Bleach. Aizen7 - Aizen reminds Sin of his IRL friend Ricardo - being funny, sarcastic, and overall awesome. Jethro Lukarikate - '''Sin was adopted by Jethro the Soul King on S:2 R:35 and has been his adopted son since then. '''Shnookie - '''Sin finds her extremly friendly, which he likes, and Shnookie is also Sin's aunt, due to Sin being the adopted son of Jethro Luka Megurine (NPC) Luka Megurine is Sin's girlfriend. She is quite tall, has pink hair, always wearing headphones, and lovely in terms of her personality. Her age is unkown (for now) and always seems to be around Sin. Sin loves Luka to death, and will do anything to protect her. Whenever Sin is offline, Luka will go to sleep inside of Sin's zanpakuto, where 3 cl ones will protect her from harm. Luka likes to sing a lot, and dance whenver she feels bored. She relates to Sin because they both act very childish at times, but can be serious, and Sin seems to be attracted to Luka's pink hair which he adores so much. Fighting Style and Abilities. Sin_Chrome hasn't been seen fighting much, so this is all we can see of his main abilities. He's fought HolyDestroyer as training, and Lyceus partially. ''Seishin Tekina Shiiru - Shak''kuru Sutansu 1 - Spiritual Seal - Shackle Stance 1 is a move where Sin will send dozens of chains at the limbs of the body. '''Seishin Tekina Shiiru - Shakkuru Sutansu 2 - '''The second stance of Spiritual Seal is mostly the same as the first, but they ricochet of walls and split into two more chains that home in on the opponent. '''Seishin Tekina Shiiru - Shakkuru Sutansu 3 '''- The third stance of the Spiritual Seal is a basic chain attack that explodes on impact. '''Clones - '''In the world of his zanpakuto he is able to use Illusions, he abuses this by being able to summon clones of himself that can carry out attacks '''Touritsu no Rekuiemu - '''Inverted Requiem is a move where Sin will summon dozens of demon sickles at the opponent that will follow them untill their destruction. '''Akuma no You na Surashhu - '''Demonic Slash is a nimble slash of reiatsu that is sent towards the opponent. '''Shakkuru Kousoku - '''Whenever a chain from the spiritual seal is able to hit the opponent, he infect their reiatsu and is able to cast attacks from within. '''Haten Sekai: Kurai Oukoku no Geeto - '''The world within his zanpakuto is a training ground which he can cast illusions. '''Toruitsu Rekuiemu 2 - '''The second version of Inverted Requiem is able to be cast into another attack - Rekuiemu no 1000 Hari. '''Rekuiemu no 1000 Hari - '''The attack cast from the remains of Inverted Requiem 2. 1000 Needles will surround the opponent and scatter across the field, some will hit, and others will miss. '''2 Banme no Hanbun - Touristsu Nushi - '''After releasing his shikai, he is able to switch from his Illusion Forme to his Inverted Forme, where his physical attributes lie. '''Chi no Shiiru - Chimamire no Saaji - '''Sin will write on his zanpakuto a seal that will attack the opponent by violently vibrating their blood pulse and attacking them from within their body. Usually causes Internal Bleeding. '''Hixyakumansurasshu Shoumetsu - '''Sin will shunpo in a random angle near the opponent and quickly slash 5 times, then shunpo to a different angle and does the same. This repeats until he is either blocked or does this one million times. '''Reiteki na Wana - Unmei no Kusari - '''A kido trap released after Sin dies once. This summons chains around the opponent and infects their reiatsu. '''Seishin Bakudan - '''An attack that is able to happen from the inside once an opponent's reatsu is infected by one of Sin's chains. This causes the reatsu to explode from inside. '''Seishin wo Nusumu - '''After the chains of fate have struck the enemy, Sin is able to steal their reiatsu at will. '''Kurau Gixyakuten - Seishin Ririisu - '''Another kido trap done after his second death. This converts all status boosts from the enemy into his own. ''BEFORE THE DARKNESS RELEASE'' ''Hado List, for Sin_Chrome (XI) From Strongest to Weakest'' Hado 51 - Ketsuekimixyakuhakai - Blood Pulse Destruction is Sin's strongest Hado. The Hado is split into 3 phases after done. #The blood of the opponent will vibrate constantly. This will numb the body and will have a hard time moving. This is also very prune to Internal Bleeding, Nauasia, and Blood-loss. #The body will now experience much more lethal side-effects. The body will be nearly paralized and has a low chance of death. #The body is now completely paralized and death is almost certain. If the blood shakes to much, this leads to the blood from the body exploding from the inside. Hado 43 - Roozu Bureedo Rekuiemu - Sin turns everything he is into rose petals that slice through most objects in his path, and the form back again into his body Hado 40 - Eikou no Baasuto - A white light emits from the palm of Sin's hand and a beam will strike everything in it's range. Zanpakutō ;Touritsu no Sakkakuno Aruji - ''His zanpakuto is a blade in a navy blue hilt. One side of the blade is white, and the other is black. Showing the two formes of his zanpakuto.''' : ''Shikai Touritsu Gensou no Tsumi ''Bankai'' Not yet known. Trivia *He managed to find Bleach Asylum through Google Images when he was searching up Nel, and found Holy's picture *The XI in Sin's name refers to his favorite member of the Organization XII - Marluxia. *Sin's girlfriend actually doesn't like Bleach, and finds it funny whenever Sin mentions anything about Bleach. *The number 11 seems to follow Sin everywhere. It's his favorite number, the number of the Organization XIII member, He joined Division 11, and it's in his name. *Dr. Pepper is Sin's favorite drink, Corn Dog as food, and Sloth as animal. *Sin's real name is a nickname of his middle name. He prefers you call him Sin_Chrome, or Alex. Category:Division 11 Category:Sin Category:Character profiles